


Play Along

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate had an idea, and Bucky isn't playing along well enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) , just for Marvel. Prompt: "Marvel, Kate Bishop/Bucky Barnes, Kate in a Bucky outfit."

It shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was, but seeing Kate come into the bedroom with his old costume on made him want to say to hell with waiting for her to get to bed and just push her up against a wall an ravish her. Apparently, his intentions were clear on his face because Kate put her on her hips, in a pose he was pretty sure he had never done before.

“I put on the costume for a _reason_ ,” she stated firmly, gesturing to Bucky still in his Cap uniform. “C'mon, now. I'm Bucky, and you're Cap. Start acting like it.”

“I wasn't nearly this bossy to Cap,” he muttered as Kate crawled onto the bed. “I'm pretty sure I never had tits either, babe.”

Kate made a face, sitting back on her haunches. “Oh, c'mon. You're no fun, you know that?” she said, crossing her arms over her chest, showing off how nice it was for a 'Bucky' to have breasts.

Bucky chuckled. “All right, all right. I just think you want me to give you orders,” he teased her which led to her punch him in the stomach. “Oof, okay, I'll play along.”

“Hmph, I don't want to roleplay anymore,” Kate said unhappily, untying her mask. “Obviously, Bucky's a brat. Now why would I want to pretend to be him?”

“Don't say that,” Bucky soothed as he pulled her against his chest. “How about this: Next time we do this, I'll take it seriously, okay?”

Kate was quite for a moment before she turned in his arms then suddenly pinned him to bed. “You better, or you won't like the consequences,” she stated, pinning his arms above his head.

Bucky nodded, and Kate captured his lips in a kiss, and soon, the costumes were shed away to be played with another day.


End file.
